Lost Stars in an Empty Sky
by Mountain King
Summary: Stargate SG1, post season 10. A good luck charm of Daniel Jacksons is more than it seems. Nothing important there you'd think until SG1 thinks this is going to be a simple mission. That was their second mistake... On Hold pending re-write, see apology.
1. Introduction and teaser

Lost Stars in an Empty Sky  
Introduction and teaser.

Introduction:-

Struck by the dreaded combination of writers block and new ideas I'm afraid this little story hit me and wouldn't let me go. The more I looked at it the more interesting it became so here we go.

This is a Doctor Who crossover (that makes three I'm working on and a fourth planned!) crossing with Stargate SG1, set some where just after season 10 but before the TV movies they are working on.

I'm also going to make a couple of assumptions; first and most important of which is that the "original" SG-1 (with Jack) have bumped into the Doctor more than once(leaving space for a possible prequel). They don't know much about him, only little bits that they gleamed from U.N.I.T. records and the fact that Time Lords are far more advanced. The other is a little "Good Luck Charm" of Doctor Jackson's that he often forgets...

Disclaimer:-

I don't own the concepts used from Doctor Who or the characters, concepts and everything else I'm using from Stargate SG-1. That's the property of the BBC and Double Secret.

* * *

Teaser:-

He was running, running for his life. The timeless streets were empty and the twin suns burnt. Their endless ray's innocently bleaching ancient eternal marble. The streets and corridors were empty.

Throwing his robes away he stumbled over his own feet, falling head first into a water garden. Coughing weeds and scented water he rolled onto his back, long brown hair falling into his eyes. 'No! no no no no!' High above little black dots gathered in the orange sky. He could feel the universe become tense, monumental events that would shape everything that ever came gained momentum. 'No!' the man screamed into the amoral universe.

He wasn't going to die here. That single thought dominated his mind. His fear washing all traces of his ancient heritage and noble honour from his actions.

Scrambling on all fours he ran, he crawled, he stumbled, he fell, he flew. In that chasm between planet and star a great fleet of ships slid through time and space, bent on destroying everything his people had created. In that sea of night a single blue box floated, executing a desperate plan. They had all agreed, the death of the Daleks was worth their own destruction. The protection of all life was worth that sacrifice, there was no greater enemy.

Except fear. Terror. A pair of black, formless, hands that clasped his hearts, ripping him of his wits and bravery. He ran still, deep under the City-dome to the edge of the great citadel. To the very edge of his world. The docks.

Down the empty corridors, the bare streets, he ran. Not even the plants, gathered from the garden worlds across time and space, dared to touch the polished floor. Hs foot steps echoing from featureless walls, as if they were the warning of what was coming.

He had made it to the docks. Half grow ships lined the walls, endless caverns filled with milky eggs. Formless TARDIS, never awoken. He didn't care. High above the great Eye of Harmony ripped itself from its prison beneath the panoptican. The win suns forced together, folding upon each other and forming an immense nuclear fireball. The power locked in the heart of the imprisoned black hole burst forth.

The solar system burned...

* * *

'Jackson! Jackson wake UP!' Mitchell shook him awake.

'Urr what happened?' Jackson blinked and looked around. Mitchell and the rest of SG-1 had found him fast asleep in his lab. That wasn't where he was supposed to be. 'What's wrong?'

'Erm it's ten hundred... ten o'clock.' Sam looked down to Jackson. The archaeologist looked back blankly. 'The mission was oh-nine-thirty. Half nine.'

'The mission!' Jackson jumped to his feet, banging his knee on his table. 'I'm sorry... I'll get ready... Tell Landry I'll be right there.' Dodging around Teal'c Jackson made it to his door.

'Oh Daniel?' Vala called mockingly as he ran out. The archaeologist poked his head back in;

'Yes?' He asked as she threw something to him. It was a good sized fob watch, rusted and battered but still in working condition apparently. It was Jackson's often forgotten good luck charm, he looked at it like it shouldn't have been there. 'Thanks.' He called back and ran down the hall.

'Daniel always forgets that silly thing.' Sam laughed. 'and whenever he does something bad happens.'

That's why O'Neill always calls it the good luck charm?' Mitchell waved the team though the door. That was true, his forgetting of it actually lead to the old rumour of how forgetful the archaeologist was.

'Yep.' Sam grinned.

'... And I don't feel like an exiting day.' Vala supplied.

'Indeed.' the Jaffa with new grey streaks in his hair agreed. The big guy still refused to tell them what had happened in that alternate timeline. Other than smiling benevolently at odd times.

'Well with the Ori in retreat, the Goa'uld dying out in their droves, the Alliance wiped out by the Ori and not a peep from the Replicators for a year or more now I'd say we were about time for a good boring mission. It can be a holiday.' Mitchell grinned to his team.

End teaser


	2. Chapter 1

Lost Stars in an Empty Sky  
Chapter 1

Cameron Mitchell ducked under a pale blue energy bolt and combat rolled behind a tree. 'For once, just once, I would like a quiet mission without a hidden Ori command post!' He cried as another burst went wide and blew a tree branch down. Grunting as the log bounced off his shoulder, he rolled the bruised joint and looked around.

Teal'c was propping up Jackson, who had taken took a stun blast in the ambush. Sam and Vala were returning fire with P90 and Zat respectively and getting exactly no and where. 'I'm so glad we have intelligence reports telling us where Ori bases are!' called the ex-thief. 'We would never have found this place otherwise!'

Sam spared a second to reload. 'Just shut up and keep firing!' Cam grinned and then winced as the recoil tore at his injury. Ori worshipers were coming out of the forest like a plague of locusts. God only knew where the hell they all came from, firing their weapons like Imperial Stormtroupers on manoeuvres. The only thing in danger of being hit were the tree tops.

'You know these guys are really bad shots.'

'However there is a great many of them Colonel Mitchell' Teal'c shouted, firing his own Zat.

Cam got that old feeling of impending dread. The sixth sense most pilots develop, telling them when someone was getting a missile lock right up your thrust exhaust, flared. There was a very good reason the Ori weren't hitting them, they didn't want to hit the two dozen other Ori solders coming from behind! Spinning around Cam caught one of the Ori staff weapons across the jaw and his head crashed against the tree he had been hiding behind.

Coughing Cam came to doubled up around an Ori warriors foot. Another solid kick came before Cam was able to stop spluttering. 'Stop it!' Jackson shouted.

'I'm awake!' gulped Cam, rolling to his knees. 'How long was I out?' he asked his team. All of them were bound, hands and feet at some sort of alter where a Prior was reading from one of those Origin books.

A warrior kicked Cam again, this time in the back and the Prior turned to face them. 'You are of the ones who cursed us! You silenced our ears to the Ori, but you forgot all we need is our faith.'

'Really, that's good for you.' Jackson laughed sarcastically . 'Of course it's got the converts in this galaxy question your little "We are all powerful" speeches. Shame that.' Another warrior cuffed him across the back of his head.

'Yes their faith does waver, but not for much longer. You have delivered yourselves to us. You will tell us whatever arcane magic's you used and how to counter it. Take them away.'

They were carried like sacks of potatoes by the biggest guards, It took two to drag the struggling Teal'c by his ankles down the seemingly endless Ori corridors. Eventually they were thrown into a overly big cell. Cam was first and he landed on his damaged shoulder, 'Gahh!' Then Vala was thrown on to him. 'Ouch. Vala can you get off me?

She rolled off him. 'This was our quiet mission?' She asked before the Ori turned on the force field at the door

'I too am regretting your saying that. I believe that the Tau'ri theory that those words bring ill-fortune is correct.' The big Jaffa intoned, casting an evil eye to the guards who had dragged him.

'He's right, we might as well have said; "Nothing bad is going to happen".' Cam agreed.

'Look it can't get any worse.' Vala sat up and struggled against her bonds.

'OH God, you did NOT just say that.' Cam whined.

'She did.' both Teal'c and Jackson said at once before looking at each other.

Sam simply slumped against one of the walls. 'Great, what happens next?'

* * *

Daniel shook the feeling he was forgetting something away and looked around. The others had got to their feet and hopped around the cell, but there wasn't a way out. next stage was to untie each other. Yawning widely Daniel sheepishly apologised to Teal'c, who was busy untying him.

'What I don't' understand is why they took everything.' Vala muttered rubbing her wrists.

'Huh?'

'I mean sure the Zat's and that stuff sure but everything? I'm surprised they left us with our clothes!' she complained.

'Not really that surprising.' Daniel replied. 'They think we "cursed" them with something. They don't know we used Merlin's weapon on the Ori themselves.'

'But they think we still have it?' Mitchell asked.

Daniel looked to him but Sam answered. 'Sure they do. If its a weapon we used against them of course they'd think we would still have it.'

'Indeed. The Ori followers could think our presence here was to use it again.'

'The way our luck runs that sounds about right.' Mitchell grumbled.

'YOU!' The shout came from outside. 'This was found on you! What is it?' The Prior demanded. He waved something at Daniel, it was a sort of silver colour with bits of burnt red on it. The rust almost hid the pattern calved on it and once again Daniel tried to look at the half familiar thing. Whatever it was just slipping from his mind. 'What is this?'

'It's a fob-watch. Something to tell the time with.' Sam called back

'You're lying! I can feel the energy inside. Is this what you used to curse us? Will it undo what you did?'

'We didn't do anything to you. Merlin's weapon was aimed at the Ori.'

'They're not Gods.' Daniel finally got to his feet. 'They use you to feed their own lust for power. We've freed you from their influence...'

'Be silent! I will hear non of your lies. Silence or I will use your own weapon against you.' he waved the stupid thing again.

Suddenly Daniel became angry. He didn't know why, he always did when he thought about that damned watch. 'It's not a weapon, just some stupid watch. I don't even know where I got the silly thing. Get it out of my sight!' Daniel loathed the thing.

'Daniel...' Sam placed a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

'It's just a useless lump of rust! A waste of metal. It's nothing!' Daniel could feel himself on the verge of hysteria.

The Prior simply opened it.

And Dr Daniel Jackson was no more.

* * *

Sam was thrown to one side and the rest of SG-1 had to shield their eyes. A bright golden light lanced out of the watch and struck Daniel square in the face. Paralysed Daniel almost hovered as the light flooded into him, last little whips flickering as they two were absorbed.

Like a puppet with his strings cut Daniel slumped just that fraction too fast for Vala to catch him. Sam almost threw her team mates away as they all piled in around her friend. The others were just as worried as her and it was almost a mad scramble.

Looking up she saw the Prior point the watch at her but nothing happened. 'Perhaps it needs time to recover. I'll be back!' and the Ori leader strode off.

'Damn it what happened to him? Cam growled. After a moment where no one said anything he spoke up again. 'I mean has he ever opened it before?'

Teal'c frowned 'No. O'Neill asked as much once and Daniel-Jackson became most agitated. Much like we have just seen.'

'What was with that?' Sam asked. 'I've never seen Daniel act that way before.'

'I didn't think he had it in him.' Vala admitted cradling his head in her lap.

'Nor did I' Teal'c admitted.

Daniel's eyes snapped open. 'It was the perception filter. I designed it so that the watch would be unnoticed. Forcing someone to accept its existence causes intense emotional distress.' His voice was different. Colder, somehow distant and almost unmistakably English. 'Get off me woman.' he ordered Vala.

'Daniel?' Sam questioned, it wasn't him though.

'Just how are you the intelligent one? Then again, given your races limited ability I am amazed that your people have learnt to walk upright. No I am not "Daniel". My name is Dahanyell and I created your friend almost thirty five of your years ago.

* * *

Dahanyell was not happy. He had known that his plan had it's drawbacks. What he wasn't prepared for was the torment. With the greater portion of his memories stored in the watch his consciousness was trapped, with only his nightmares for company, in the mind of a human.

Now finally freed he remembered why he had imprisoned himself in the first place. After all the years he knew it was the right decision and would make it again. Of course by freeing him those meddlesome Ori worshipers had put him in an impossible position. Unsealed here, millennia from anything resembling civilisation, if it could be said to ever exist in the universe with his people gone, he had to escape.

'Okay what did you do with Daniel. And bear in mind that we have a Jaffa here who is not happy with you.' Cameron Mitchell poked him in the chest. Dahanyell felt something move in the jacket.

Checking one of the inside pockets he found Daniel's spare glasses, a crude yet workable plan formed in his now infinitely vast mind. 'Okay let's do a deal. I will tell you what I did to poor Daniel and why, if you let me brake us out of here.'

End chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

Lost Stars in an Empty Sky  
Chapter 2

Authors note:-  
Sorry for the wait on this one. Other stories have just taken over, but now that those are winding down I can get on with this. Just after finishing this the first time I had an idea... and the whole story changed.

Oh and for "Roy Gilmore" 's information the infinite mind bit... it was written from the Time Lords perspective and he has a bit of an ego. I didn't think that needed explaining to people but obviously you do.

* * *

Chapter 2

Cam watched as whatever it was inside Jackson sat down, pulling out a pair of spare glasses. 'I am, or should I say was, a Time Lord.' Sam and Teal'c took a step back. 'And yes, you've met one of my kind. The Doctor. Theta never knew when to keep his big nose out.'

Cam had no idea what he was talking about and from the look on Vala's face nether had she. The guy broke Daniel's glasses in half and then carefully punched both the lenses out. 'I fled the destruction of my world, of my people, during the last act of the Last Great Time War. Homeless, alone, doomed to spend the rest of my days in the company primitive adolescent races without the first clue about the universe. Can you imagine being the last civilised man in all of creation, forced to spend millennia in the company of howling barbarians like yourselves.' Cameron immediately disliked this guy, and got the feeling he would quickly grow to hate him.

'Of course you can't imagine, Your lot couldn't. Your only one step above monkey's after all.'

Sam frowned at him, he was scratching very carefully into the glass with a broken piece of metal and Cam had as little idea as what was going on with his friend. 'Sorry but is that really your name, Da-fan-yelle.' Vala asked curiously out of nowhere.

'Dahanyell. Yeah it is.'

'Kind of a stupid name.' She said back. Cam had to agree. 'I mean don't you have a shorter one. Daniel's is long enough.'

The look the guy gave her was both wistful and hurt. 'Drax, my fiends used to call me Drax.' He almost whispered, the man shook the half smile from his face and got back to work.

It was time for Cam to take control. 'Alright so then, Drax, if your people lost this war what happened to them?' It was a lot easier to call him by his nick name.

'It was decided that we couldn't leave Gallifrey. It was our world, we couldn't risk coexisting on another inhabited planet so they stayed. They let the end come. Ascension was not an option for us, we're more a part of this universe than you could guys can grasp.'

'But you survived?' Vala pushed.

'You fled. You are a coward, while your people were destroyed you ran.' Teal'c was growling at him.

'Yes I ran!' Drax shouted, coming to his feet in a flash. 'You didn't see it, a million ships capable of dealing more death than you can conceive. Bearing down on you. The empty streets, once busy with people while your worlds were still dust! The suns burning, their fires lashing out at your whole existence. Everything you ever knew destroyed in the blink of a cosmic eye.' The outburst just sapped all the energy from the strange man inside his friend. 'By the time I stopped running and gathered my wits it was done. My world gone and I found myself in the early 1970's. I used the Chameleon Arch. Rather ironic really. It was first built as a form of exile, converting a Time Lord into a native. Stranding them until they died of natural causes. Eventually it became a form of perfect disguise, a way to blend in and conduct research on you lot.'

'Right, you used an alien piece of technology to hide yourself. Somehow Jackson got hold of it...' Cam started

'That's not what he's saying.' Sam looked dead at the Time Lord. 'You're saying you became Daniel. That for all this time Daniel Jackson, our friend, was nothing more than a duck blind.'

Drax picked up the broken glasses and started working on them again. 'More than that, a lot more. I created Daniel as a way to live out my life. I couldn't kill myself and I wasn't going to live with the shame of what I'd done so Daniel was the answer.

'I chose a family that died childless didn't I. Young and about the same time I arrived. Very little impact on the world at large. Only a distant relative who was half mad. Chance had given me the perfect hiding place hadn't it. Follow an quiet academic life and die happy. Content and there would be nothing I could do to stop it.'

Cam blinked 'This is your idea of a quiet life? The last eleven years?'

' I didn't know your people had uncovered the Stargate did I. Even if you had the chance of your people contacting Daniel about it...'

'...Was astronomical.' Sam finished. 'and because of this, because of you, we discovered stargate travel. I think someone should explain to you the meaning of the word inconspicuous.'

'No I don't buy this.' Cam took a stand. 'You're saying that you created Daniel out of thin air. All this time he's been nothing more than a story?'

'Actually he's been a bit more than that my friend. You can't, as you put it, "Pull a man out of thin air". He needed a base, core values and dreams to strive for. His humanity if you cal it that. While a good part of my brain and memories were trapped in that watch there was still some left in him. That is why he is so selfless, so... Passionate about the suffering of others.'

'I've known you five minutes and that doesn't sound like you.' Vala snapped.

'He's everything you're not and would want to be.' Sam ventured.

'I always thought Daniel's good heart was too good to be true. Who would have thought.' Vala smiled. It was one Cam had seen far too often, she wasn't a good enough actor to hide her feelings. Lying was a lot easier when you weren't emotionally involved.

The Time Lord smirked; 'What impressed me was whatever happened that damned optimism and that blasted heart of his kept going didn't it. Even when losing his wife to a fate worse than death the fool believed he could still save her.'

Sam's eyebrows narrowed at him for a moment and then shot off in different directions 'Whoa. Must have been hell for you.' She turned to the rest of them. 'I mean think about it. If, like... I was trapped in the body of an idiot. Cam, you in a guy that gets embarrassed about loosing his pants.'

'Teal'c in the the body of a stand up comedian.' Cam joked back before he got it. 'Damn. Dude you really are in hell aren't you.'

'Good. Return there.' Teal'c growled.

'I'd like nothing better you over grown bicep but we need to escape this prison first and retrieve my TARDIS.'

'Nope, still not buying it.' Cam had to say. 'All the stuff that's been stuffed in Jackson's head over the years, not to mention Merlin and that whole thing.''Aye, that was me wasn't it. You lot would have gone mad if it happened to you. It's what do you call it, Karma. Now you lot let's get out of this place.' He stood up again and blew on the lens he'd been carving on. Drax inspected it for a moment before throwing it at the shield. The whole thing flashed and stuck there like a fly in amber was the lens.

'All right lets... still sit here.' the shield fogged over but that was about it. 'What good did that do?'

'Not much for them I'm afraid. That circuit I built has reprogrammed the force shield. Instead of keeping us from getting out it now stops them from getting in.'

'Really?' Sam looked at the piece of glass hovering in the middle of the energy field. 'How did you do that?'

'By reversing the polarity of the neutron flow. Its fairly simple, even if it is impossible to repair from their side.'

Vala shared a look with Cam as they collected their coats. 'No I think she meant "How?" As in "How did you carve a crystal circuit into a piece of glass?" '

Drax sighed, sounding much like Cam's fourth grade maths teacher trying to explain algebra. Again. 'With the arm of the glasses. You watched me.' He was busy with the second lens before stopping and looking up. 'What are you people doing?'

'Leaving.' Teal'c intoned reaching out for the Time Lord.

He half jumped out of the way. 'Oh! Of course, go right ahead.' Dahanyell answered back with bitter sarcasm. 'Go ahead and take on the whole base and the Prior with nothing more than your bare hands. See how far you get. While your busy dying meaningless deaths I'll be busy building a single use transmat out of the parts behind this panel.' he pointed at a wall.

'Is it my imagination or is this guy very much like Doctor McKay?' Vala said

'What I wouldn't give for a lemon' muttered Cam.

'You can build a transporter out of the spare parts you find in a wall?' Sam's jaw was almost to her boots.

The Time Lord shook his head slowly. 'Why do I even bother. Because otherwise they would just be asking the same stupid question instead of a lot of them.' He said to himself. 'It's a transmat, not a transporter. As you understand them a ring platform opposed to an Asguard beam. I simply build something that sends a matter transmission, hence a trans-mat, and it is reconstituted...'

'... on an Ori ring platform!' Sam finished. 'There's one near the main fighter-bay. If you program it to materialise on that platform we can use an Ori fighter ship to escape to the gate and get home! Brilliant.'

Vala cocked an eyebrow. 'What about the iris? I don't know if you can remember high and mighty Time Lord but other than Daniel's well hidden glasses they took everything. Including the GDO.'

'With Samantha's... help... I can transmit our code on the GDO frequency Using the fighters communication system.'

'Okay, I've heard of a long shot but this takes the cake.' Cam joked.

* * *

Sam was trying to follow what the alien was doing but she got the feeling she wasn't supposed to know. More worrying was that idea that the key component was a circuit carved out of a piece of glass. 'So you build the programming right into the circuit?'

There was a long pause followed with a sigh. 'Unless you have one of your worlds supercomputers handy my dear, I don't think we can do it any other way.'

Grinding her teeth she bit back an insult. 'What do you need me to do?'

'I need you and the oversized muscle to find the right panel. There should be one over there.' He nodded at a wall. 'While you two keep an ear open. Sound can't travel through the field but it can thought the walls.'

Teal'c and Sam prised the wall he had pointed to open. 'I know enough about Ring transporters to rig an aerial.'

'That's exactly what I need. Along with nine junction points.' Drax ordered.

'Why nine?' Vala asked.

'We'll need three sensor points to accurately scan us into the buffer I'm building...' He explained

Sam finished; '...and you want double back up. Good thinking, last thing we need is to swap body parts.'

'I'm not using a transporter the same way again.' Vala quipped. It wasn't really the time but that didn't matter. Ori systems were pretty much the same as the Ancient's. Mostly crystals and something like fibre optic cable. Yanking as much out as she could Sam stared setting the ring out.

'You must be very good at computer programming.' she said trying to tell the difference between a sensor crystal and one that contained data.

The Time Lord huffed. 'Back before the Time War I built the fire caves of Achenty minor. A super computer made of living flame that controlled the atmospheric protocols for the six planets of the system. Computer and library programming was my speciality.'

'Wow, you could..'

'I'm not giving you technology you haven't earned!' Drax snapped. 'Anyway I'm out of that business. Retired you might say.'

'Colonel Carter, the force field.' Teal'c pointed. The Ori guards knew something was wrong and were firing at the door. It didn't do anything.

'They're getting the Prior.' Vala winced. 'This can not be good.'

Both Sam and Drax got to work. It wasn't a quick job but the shield held and for some reason they couldn't just cut the power. According to Cam and Vala the Prior was busy shouting propaganda and dogma at them. Something about how the Ori would smite them for their ignorance. Sam was far more worried about the alien with them than those on the other side.

Finally it was finished. The Time Lord slotted his home made crystal into the box he had built an the whole system lit up. 'So this is going work, right?' Cam asked

'The shield does so this should. Not that I know how.' Sam shrugged. It was true. she had basically just built the outer casing. The Time Lord had done the rest, nothing he'd done looked remotely like a ring platform interface. It MUST have all been on that damned circuit.

The five of them got into the circle 'You were not supposed to know Samantha for a very good reason. We can't use the ring platform to escape.'

'What?' the four humans asked.

Drax looked right at the force field, smiling. 'The Prior has the ability to read your minds don't he? Or at least the surface thoughts. By now he has gleaned a understanding of our plan. There are warriors at every ring platform.'

'So we need a new plan.' Cam growled. 'But first we need to find away stop him reading our minds.'

'Your minds.' Dahanyell corrected. 'I can protect my own.' After along moment he smiled again. 'No I still think my real plan will work.' he connected the final power cable.

'Your plan?' Sam asked. Looking around she saw the nine sensors light up one at a time... 'This isn't a ring platform!' she shouted and the world exploded.

End chapter 2


	4. Apology

Lost Stars in an Empty Sky

Apology.

I'm holding my hands up and saying I've made a mistake. It was a rather big one. By trying to tie Daniel into Doctor Who as a Time Lord half way through I decided to use an old friend of the Doctor's.

To put it simply it didn't work. I had changed everything mid plot and it was a failure. Still I had already started including this story as part of a much bigger arc plot and Untying it would take forever so This is my formal apology.

Over the next few weeks I'm repotting and rewriting a large section of this story. So it will return, sooner rather than later, with a working plot and more than a few problems fixed.

Thomas


End file.
